The present invention relates to a video data transmission apparatus for use in a facsimile transceiver or the like comprising means for automatically transmitting the name and address of a transmitting apparatus to a receiving apparatus for reproduction without alteration of the receiving apparatus.
In the present type of facsimile transceiver a scanning array which is typically of the charge-coupled-device (CCD) type comprises 32 photosensor elements arranged along a linear axis. The array is reciprocated perpendicular to the axis thereof to scan a rectangular portion of an original document. The photosensor elements produce sequential output data signals corresponding to incident light. After each photosensor element produces a data signal, the array is moved by an incremental distance perpendicular to the axis of the array and the photosensor elements controlled to each produce another data signal output. After each reciprocation of the array, the document is moved parallel to the axis of the array and the array reciprocated again to scan another rectangular area of the document. This process is repeated until the entire document is scanned.
The data signals are subjected to run length compression and transmitted to a remote transceiver which reproduces the original document in response to the signals. The compressed data signals are expanded at the receiving transceiver and applied to a printing array comprising 32 printing elements such as electrodes which is moved in the same pattern as the scanning array to print the image pattern on a sheet of paper. Typically, the printing elements will induce an electrostatic charge pattern on the paper which represents the document. A toner substance is applied to the paper to develop the electrostatic image into a toner image which is fixed to the paper to provide a permanent reproduction of the original document.
In facsimile transmission it is often desired to print the name, address or the like of the originating or transmitting apparatus on the facsimile which is reproduced by the receiving apparatus. Not only does this allow personnel at the receiving apparatus to know the origin of the facsimile, but provides a permanent record of the originator on the facsimile itself for future reference.
A simple method of accomplishing this object is to print the name and address of the transmitting facility in a marginal area of the original document to be transmitted. Another expedient is to provide pre-printed forms containing the name and address of the originating facility on which the information to be transmitted is typed or attached.
The first expedient is impractical from a personnel point of view since it is troublesome to print the required information on each document to be transmitted and many operators will simply not do so unless strictly disciplined by management. Also, it is undesirable to print such information on valuable original documents.
The second expedient is also impractical because many original documents are not compatible in size with pre-printed forms and also because it is difficult to supply pre-printed forms of various sizes to all personnel who prepare documents for facsimile transmicsion.